After Happily Ever After?
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: It's been 3 years since Ezra and Aria said I do and much has changed. Byron got Ezra his job back at Hollis and Aria began teaching English at the local Middle School about a year ago. They still live in Rosewood in a cute little 2 bedroom home right down the street from not only Byron and Ella's homes, but all the girls. Lets see what's up with Ezria shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Plot:

It's been 3 years since Ezra and Aria said I do and much has changed. Byron got Ezra his job back at Hollis and Aria began teaching English at the local Middle School about a year ago. They still live in Rosewood in a cute little 2 bedroom home right down the street from not only Byron and Ella's homes, but all the girls. After everyone got married they refused to move from their true soul mates. Recently Ezra and Aria have been talking about expanding their family. (Hence the 2nd bedroom.) They were in a great place both professionally and emotionally so they couldn't think of a more perfect time to expand. Jason doesn't live in town anymore but visits quite frequently, leaving the couple somewhat concerned but otherwise grateful that they discovered the truth before it was too late. So let's see what LIES ahead for this gorgeous couple, shall we?

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful spring day in the town of Rosewood. The flowers were beautifully blossomed. The trees covered with leafs. The air warm and soothing. Everything was perfect.

We begin this tale with the couple we all know and love, Ezria.

Aria Montgomery awoke to the sound of birds chirping and her husband of just over 3 years Ezra Fitz's arms wrapped around her petite body. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful life she had just woken up to. She had been through so much at such a young age, but eventually felt somewhat grateful for it because if it hadn't, she wouldn't be where she was at the exact moment. She had a gorgeous house, a great job, her closest friends' right up the street and most importantly, a phenomenal husband. What more could anyone possibly ask for? Except maybe, a baby. They had talked about it a lot recently but were still unsure if now was a great time with their careers being as fantastic as they were, but then again, was there ever going to be a "perfect" time? What had to occur for someone to decide when the perfect time was? Or was there even such thing as a perfect time? All these thoughts suddenly disappeared when she noticed her husband had just woken up.

"How long have you been up?" He says.

"Not long." She responded.

"Thinking about babies again?" He asks.

"I really think we're ready, Ezra." She said.

"I never said we weren't, honey. I just meant that it was a lot to think about." He exclaimed.

"Then let's stop thinking. Let's just go for it." She said with enthusiasm.

He suddenly looks over at the clock and notices the time.

"Well as much as I would love to right now, we're going to be late babe." He says pointing at the clock.

"Crap!" She yells.

They both jolt out of bed and get ready for work. After the finish getting ready, they kiss and go off their separate ways.

While in the car on her way to work, Aria couldn't contain her excitement. They were actually going to try for a baby. Finally.

"I have to tell someone." She says.

She picks up her phone and dials all the girl's numbers. They all answer.

"Hey Ar." Hanna answers.

"What's up?" Asks Emily.

"Yeah I needed to be at the courthouse like 20 minutes ago." Spencer says.

Aria laughs.

"Then I'll make this quick." She says.

"He said yes." She quickly says.

"Yes to what?" Asks a clueless Hanna.

"WE'RE GOING TO START TRYING TO HAVE A BABY!" Aria screams.

"AH!" The girls all scream in unison.

"It's about time!" Spencer shouts.

"I couldn't wait any longer, I had to tell you guys ASAP." Aria says. "Ezra is just going to have to deal with it."

"He's used to it by now." Emily responds.

"True." Aria answers.

"Ok I have to go, I'm still breast feeding." Hanna says with no shame.

"TMI much Han?" Aria says.

"Hey, you'll understand soon enough." Hanna tells her.

Aria laughs again.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." She says.

"Bye." The rest of the girls respond.

They hang up just before Aria pulls up to her school.

"Time to go to work." Aria says.

She exits her car and begins to walk towards the school doors.

"Hey Mrs. Fitz!" One student shouts.

"Looking good Mrs. Fitz." Another student shouts.

She couldn't help but laugh. Her life was just about to change for eternity. Nothing could stop her excitement right now. That is, until she walks into her room and finds Simone, the women who nearly destroyed her engagement, standing next to her desk.

"You have got to be kidding me." Aria says furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

She exits her car and begins to walk towards the school doors.

"Hey Mrs. Fitz!" One student shouts.

"Looking good Mrs. Fitz." Another student shouts.

She couldn't help but laugh. Her life was just about to change for eternity. Nothing could stop her excitement right now. That is, until she walks into her room and finds Simone, the women who nearly destroyed her engagement, standing next to her desk.

"You have got to be kidding me." Aria says furiously.

Present:

"What do you want Simone? I have a class in 5 minutes." Aria says

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She replies.

"How I'm doing? Hmm you mean before or after you tried to destroy my marriage?"

"It was 3 years ago. Don't you think it's been long enough that you've ignored me? Look at you now, you have an incredible job, you married Ezra."

Aria looks down at her ring

"I'd say you've done well for yourself." She finishes.

Aria looks back up at her.

"Great, you've seen how I was. Have a good life." Aria says while opening the door as a sign for Simone to leave.

"Ok I didn't just come here to see how you are." She tells Aria.

"Then what is it this time?" Aria asks.

"Jason's back." She responds.

"He comes back to town all the time. Why should I care?" She asks.

"He's back this time with an agenda."

"What the hell are you talking about? What agenda? You said yourself it's been 3 years." Aria says

"But he is really trying to get your attention this time. I don't know why he's waited this long, but he wanted me to see if you'd consider meeting him."

"You just said that he's back with an agenda. Why the hell would I meet with him?" Aria demands.

"Because if you don't…"

Aria closes the door and moves closer to Simone

"If I don't, what?" She asks nervously.

"He said he'd go after Ezra." She answers.

Aria lets out a silent gasp and swallows hard.

"What do you mean go after Ezra?" She could hardly get the words out.

"Come on, you and I both know what he is capable of." She grievously tells her.

"Get out!" Aria shouts.

"Please, Aria I'm only looking out for your best interest. Just please meet him. It will do more good than harm. I promise."

Suddenly the school bell rings.

"I have a class. Please see yourself out."

She walks towards her desk and then sits in her seat. Simone leaves and Aria puts her head in her hands.

Her students begin to pile in.

"Is everything ok Mrs. Fitz?" A young girl asks.

Aria immediately shoots her head up and smiles.

"Of course." She answers.

"Everyone take your seats please. We have a lot to do today."

She turns to face the chalkboard with a very frightened look.

Later that night the girls meet up for dinner. She instantly tells them what Simone said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hanna shouts.

The other people in the restaurant look at her so she quiets down.

"What kind of an agenda?" She asks.

Aria shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess he thinks there's still a chance for us." Aria says.

"You broke it off with him over 3 years ago." Spencer says.

"Yeah, why would he still be doing this?" Emily adds.

Aria shrugs again.

"Well what did Ezra say?" Spencer asks.

"I haven't told him yet." Aria answers.

"Aria." Spencer responds.

"No ok don't look at me like that. We have finally decided to start trying to have a baby, I can't tell him this now."

"But if Jason is really starting this again then maybe now isn't the right time to have a baby." Emily says, sending Aria into a rage.

"No! We have waiting so long and have been through so much! I am not going to let Jason of all people stop me from finally having a child with the man I love!"

Aria hits the table and then storms out.


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later Aria enters the doorway to her and Ezra's house. Ezra is sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room when he notices she is home. He turns off the TV and ascends from the chair to greet her with a kiss.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Aria sighs

"I would love to say it was good but I don't want to lie." She replies.

Ezra: "What happened? Come here."

He takes her hand and pulls her to the couch.

Ezra: "What's going on?" He asks.

Aria: "Simone came to see me today."

He is thrown back

Ezra: "Simone? We haven't seen her in years."

Aria: "I know! She showed up today in my classroom insisting to talk to me."

Ezra: "Well, what did she have to say?"

Aria hesitates a moment.

Aria: "Jason wants to talk to me."

He gets angry

Ezra: "What?"

Aria: "She said if I don't go then he'd do something to you?"

Ezra: "So they threatened you?"

She nods

He gets up and goes to the door

Aria: "Where are you going?"

Ezra: "To talk to Jason and tell him to stay the hell away from my family."

Aria: "No!"

She jumps in front of the door, closing it behind her

Ezra: "Why not?"

Aria: "If you go over there, he may do something."

Ezra: "I'd like to see him try."

He tries to move past her but he can't.

Aria: "Please, Ezra. It's too dangerous. Please just let me handle it."

Ezra: "Absolutely not! There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near that creep or Simone!"

Aria: "Ezra! I have to!"

Ezra: "No Aria! I forbid it!"

Aria is thrown back.

Aria: "Forbid! What are you suddenly my parent?"

Ezra: "You know what I mean. You're my wife. You're everything. I won't let you put yourself or our future at risk."

Ezra: "Hey…"

She takes his face into her hands.

Aria: "I'm not saying I'm going to do anything right now. Especially not when it's 10 o'clock at night. Let's just relax and go up to bed."

She brushes her fingers through his hair

Aria: "Ok?"

He sighs.

Ezra: "Fine."

Aria: "Besides..."

She starts to unbutton his shirt.

Aria: "We have other things we could be doing. You know to expand our future."

Ezra: "Distracting me with sex. Nice."

He smiles and puts his jacket back and they leave hand in hand upstairs to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The girls are sitting in the seating area at the brew.

"So, is he going to do anything about it or not?" Hanna asked.

"No. I begged him not to." Aria tells her.

"Your creepy ex shows up after all of this time… after nearly ruining your engagement, I may add and your husband isn't going to do anything about it?" Hanna exclaims.

"He's doing what she asked Han." Emily intervenes.

"I don't think he's gonna listen though." Spencer adds.

Aria turns to her and slightly glares.

"I'm sorry but Hanna's right. Jason is my brother and I care about him but I also know what he's capable of and so is Ezra. If he's threatening either of you, Ezra's going to try to put a stop to it."

Aria sighs.

"Yeah but he's never been an aggressive guy." Aria says.

"Never say never." Hanna tells the girls.

Aria gets up and grabs her bag.

"I have to get to work. I'll see you guys later."

Hanna grabs her arm to stop her.

"Just… please be careful."

Aria smiles down to her.

"I promise."

She leaves.

"Should we really be leaving her alone right now?" Spencer asks the group.

"It's the same thing as when A was around. She has to act as normal as possible. Like nothing is wrong." Emily answers.

"Jason's probably at the school right now waiting for her to show." Hanna says.

"That's not funny." Spencer snaps back.

"Sorry. I'm just saying it could be possible."

Hanna picks up her things.

"I have to get to home to the baby. Caleb said he'd feed him but he always does it wrong."

"How do you mess up feeding a baby a bottle?" Spencer asks.

"You'd be surprised. Let me know if anything happens, ok?"

Emily and Spencer nod. Hanna leaves.

"And then there were two."

Aria enters her classroom, placing her belonging on her desk and begins writing on the chalkboard the lesson for the day.

The bells rings and students begin filling in.

"Everyone take your seats fast please. We have a lot to get through today and only 48 minutes to do it." Aria informs the class.

"Um, Mrs. Fitz?" A young girl raises her hand.

"Yes Ashley?"

"Is it true your husband used to teach here?" The girls asks.

Aria laughs and nods.

"Yes that is indeed true. He taught here a few years ago."

"Was he you're teacher?"

All the students stare at her.

"For a short time."

Everyone starts to look at each other. She clears her throat.

"So, anyways, let's get started. We left off yesterday talking about Shakespeare's "The Taming of the Shrew." Who wants to begin?"

Ezra walks into his office carrying his briefcase and a coffee when his phone rings. He quickly puts his items down on his desk and takes his phone out of his pocket to answer.

"Ezra Fitz."

"Hey Ezra it's Spencer."

"Hey, what's up? Is everything ok?" He asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah no everything's fine. I'm just at the brew with Emily we met up with Hanna and Aria before work. Aria told us about Simone and Jason."

He sits down

"I'm not surprised. She's probably told you my shoe size too." He laughs.

"No but I'm sure that'll come up eventually. But um listen back to the whole Jason thing. We just want to let you know if you need anything we're here. I mean Jason is my bro… half-brother."

Emily grabs the phone from Spencer's hand

"Yeah you guys are family so if he tries anything just let us know."

"That means a lot girls, but we're ok. As long as Jason stays away from Aria, I will do as she asks and back off." He responds.

Spencer takes the phone back.

"Ok well we won't keep you. Have a good day!"

She hangs up abruptly. Ezra just looks confused at his phone.

"Yeah he's up to something." Spencer tells Emily.

"There's no way he'd put Aria in danger."

"So, when are we meeting?' Jason asks Simone.

"She won't budge. I told her what you said about Ezra but it hardly scared her." She tells him.

He hits the table hard, causing Simone to jump in fear.

"What the hell else do I have to do then? Can't she see how badly I want her? Why can't she see that?"

"She's moved on, Jason."

"Don't say that!"

He gets in her face

"WE are meant to be together. Not her and that Fitz thing. WE are everything!"

She doesn't say anything

"Spencer!" He says with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"Spencer, my sister. She's Aria's best friend and loves me. She can talk to her for me." He exclaims.

"I don't know if that's such a good I…"

"I'm her family! She wouldn't turn her back on family."


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just finished my first semester of college and just haven't been feeling inspired lately. I deeply apologize. I can't promise I will be updating often because right now life is pulling me in a million different directions, but I promise that I will try as much as I can. Thank you so much for still showing interest in this story as well as my others. It truly means the world to me. I hope your holidays were great and I wish you a very happy new year!

Thank you again for your continued love and support. Xo


End file.
